icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
INevel
iNevel is the sixth e pisode of the first season of iCarly. Plot After Tasha, a girl at school, says a webshow isn't cool unless it has been reviewed on nevelocity.com, Carly tries to get a review from Nevel. When he invites her for an interview, Carly is excited, but surprised when she finds out he is an eleven-year-old boy. After Nevel kisses her on the cheek, she smears tapenade in his face, and he promises she will "rue the day." Out of anger, he writes a bad review of iCarly although he said he liked the show before. Carly, Sam and Freddie try to force him to tell the truth with the help of "Germy", the germiest kid in school (because Nevel hates germs), but Nevel tricks Germy into releasing him by paying him twice as much as the iCarly gang is. After their first plan didn´t work, Carly, Sam and Freddie tell Nevel´s mom on him, who scolds him and sends him to his room to write an honest review. Trivia *When Nevel asks Carly if she likes music, the music he puts on is the same music in iDream of Dance. *This is the second time that Miranda Cosgrove and Reed Alexander have been on set together. Reed made brief appearances in Drake and Josh prior to this. *Mrs. Benson thought that Freddie was allergic to fruit in this episode, but in iSaved Your Life, Freddie said that he drinks fruit sauce with pill powder in it. *Even though Nevel's mother makes him write an honest review of the web show, in iRue the Day, the mean review can be seen on Nevelocity again. *This is the first time Nevel makes his apperance. *Tappenade is first mentioned in this episode. Quotes Carly: Hey Jeremy! You've heard of our web show, right? Jeremy: Sure. I've seen every epi- (starts sneezing and coughing) Freddie: Flyer? (offers him an iCarly flyer) Jeremy: Yes, please! (takes it, blows his nose, and hands it back to Freddie) Thank you. Freddie: You keep that! Jeremy: You're nice. (walks away) Carly: Didn't he have a cold last week? Freddie: Last week, the week before that... Sam: Why are we talking weeks? That lump's been blowing his nose nonstop since first grade! Carly: (about Tasha) She irks me! Sam: I wanna do bad things to that chick! Freddie: (sitting in a grocery cart) You should! Sam: I will! Freddie: Cool. What are we gonna- (Sam pushes the cart in Tasha's direction) Freddie: Woah, woah, what are you doing?! I didn't mean me! Look out!! (he crashes,Sam and Carly walk away.) Carly: Oh yay, you went shopping! What'd you get? Spencer: Well, you see... Carly: (looking into the grocery bag) Butter, butter, butter... Oh look! Butter! Spencer: I bought a lot of butter. Carly: Clearly. This all you got? Spencer: No! I also got this thing that makes the water in your toilet turn blue! Carly: Great! So for dinner, we can have butter and blue toilet water! (Spencer tells Carly he's building a sculpture out of butter) Spencer: Ask me what I'm getting paid! Carly: Ok what are you getting – Spencer: Money baby! Carly: Sweet! Spencer: Sweet like corn syrup! Carly: High fructose? Spencer The highest! Spencer: (to Carly) Okay! So what are we doing for dinner? What's that little tween belly hungry for? Carly (finishing an e-mail) There. All sent. Let's hit it! Spencer: Um well...yeah, but first I was kinda hoping- Carly: You wanna go make the toilet water turn blue? Spencer: So much! Carly: Do it! (on the iCarly webcast) Carly: Okay I'm Carly! Sam: I'm Sam! Carly: And we like to draw families on our toes! Sam: Observe! Sam: I ordered Chinese food. Carly: During the show? Sam: There's no wrong time to eat an egg roll! Carly: Sam's head (Sam and Carly are interviewing the delivery guy) Carly: So Chuck where are you from? Chuck: Wisconsin. Carly: Are you in college? Chuck: No. Carly: Ok, oh what's the weirdest thing that's every happened to you while you were delivering food? Chuck: I don't know. Sam: Chuck, you're very boring. Chuck: Hey your toilet water's blue! Look at it! (Water falls from his hands) I'll get more! Carly: Now he gets a personality. Spencer: Who's the dude playing in our toilet? Carly: So, you ready to drive me to Nevel's for my interview? Spencer: Yep! Let's hit it! (tries to grab the car keys off the counter, but they keep slipping out of his hands) My hands have a- Carly: Butter? Spencer: Yeah...I-I got 'em though. (tries grabbing them again and they fall to the floor, so he picks them up with his mouth) Let's go! Spencer: Aww I got butter on my elbow... (He tries to lick his elbow) Carly: Spencer? Spencer: Mmhmm? Carly:[ Yells at Spencer] It's not possible! (meeting Nevel for the first time, revealing himself to be a kid) Carly: (confused) You're Nevel? Spencer: You're just a little kid. (to Carly) He's so cute. Nevel: (firmly and flatly) I created and now run one of the world's most visited web sites which gets over five million page views per day! I'm not cute. Spencer: Yeah, you are. I can tell 'cause I wanna mess up your hair. (messes Nevel's hair) Who's cute? (messes Nevel's hair again) Who's a cute Nevel? (messes Nevel's hair again) Who gets five million page views? (messes Nevel's hair again) You do! Nevel: Mother! Mrs. Papperman: Uh, why don't you and I go in the kitchen? I'll make you some tea. Spencer: Will there be lemon? Mrs. Papperman: Yes. Spencer: All right then! Carly: [ creeped out] ''Wow, you have an amazing nose. '''Nevel': Yes. Carly: You must love flowers. Nevel: No I hate flowers. Bugs sit upon them and make poo. Carly: Okay! Nevel: Look at this, it's an x-ray of my brain. Carly: Ah interesting. Nevel: Big, isn't it? Carly: Yeah, that's one beefy brain you got there! Nevel: Are you hungry? Carly: No. Nevel: I'll fetch you a snack. Carly: Look, I don't want to sound rude, but I really didn't come here to dance. Could you just interview me about the web- (Nevel kisses her) Nevel!! Nevel: I stole a kiss, upon your cheek. And now another kiss I seek! Carly: Seek some tapenade! (shoves tapenade all over Nevel's face) Nevel: (to Carly) Carly Shay!! You'll rue this day, you'll rue it! Carly: (About Nevel) Okay, I got there, Nevel sat next to me, he sniffed my hair, he showed me an x-ray of his brain, he tried to make me dance, and then he kissed me! Freddie: Woah, he kissed you?! That jerk! Come show my lips exactly what he did! Carly: Yeah I don't think so. Sam: (to Freddie) You just keep making out with your stuffed animals! Freddie: (about Nevel) And what did he mean, you'd rue the day? Sam: Yeah, what does rue mean? Carly: No one knows! Spencer: I got it, right here. Roux - a mixture of fat and flour used to make sauces and soups! Sam: Nevel called you a fat flower? Carly: (About Nevel) I'm gonna go scrub his creepy lip residue off my cheek. Spencer: Hey why isn't it cold in here? Toasty the Baker! Good God!! (Spencer runs to his sculpture and screams) Sam: (sees Spencer's melted butter sculpture) Gross, it's like a giant baby threw up! Mrs. Benson: I came over because I heard screaming. Freddie, are you alright? Freddie: Yes, mom! Spencer: He's fine, but I really- Mrs. Benson: You know he's allergic to fruit? Sam: Aw, who's got a fruit problem? Spencer: Look, I gave him no fruit, now please, I'm out of butter- Mrs. Benson: False! I saw you come home yesterday carrying grocery bags filled with butter! Spencer: You spied on me? Mrs. Benson: No, I just happened to be glancing through my peephole! Freddie: (looking at the Nevelocity website) Uh...get ready to rue! Sam: (About Nevel) Yeah, let's make him regret writing that review! Carly: Oh he's not just gonna regret it, he's gonna rue it! Spencer: (while working on his new butter sculpture) Don't worry Toasty! Soon you'll be back and butter than ever! (glances around) Thank God no one heard that. Nevel: What is that? Spencer: Oh! I'm an artist. I'm making a sculpture out of butter. Nevel: Hm. Your work disgusts me. (walks off) Spencer: Nevel's a stupid name... Jeremy: He outsmarted me... Nevel: (to Carly) You told my mom on me? Mrs. Papperman: Nevel? Nevel: Okay, yes! But only 'cause she rubbed my face with tapenade! Carly: 'Cause you kissed me in a surprise attack! Nevel: Shhhh!! Mrs. Papperman: You told me you thought girls were yucky! Nevel: That was last year! ...I'm going through changes. Mrs. Benson: Spencer! Spencer: I didn't give him any fruit! Sam: (to Freddie sarcastically) Cool mom. View Gallery for this episode here 106 Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Images of Nevel Papperman Category:Images of Freddie Benson Category:Images of Sam Puckett Category:Images of Carly Shay